1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a refrigerated merchandise enclosure having a view panel for displaying perishable food articles, and more particularly, to such an enclosure having a color filter for protecting perishable food articles from deterioration arising from a prolonged exposure to harmful light, whether interior or exterior to the enclosure, while permitting the articles to be clearly seen and discerned by a purchaser when looking at the view panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modern displays of fresh foods are brightly lit in keeping with the idea that shoppers are attracted to and prefer bright displays, which in turn leads to improved sales volumes for retailers. What is less understood is the impact of this retail lighting on food safety, shelf life and the negative impact of off colors created by the yellow and green spectra produced by general lighting products. Food does not last once it is exposed to light and radiation from heat in the store and artificial light sources. This is especially true for refrigerated products as they are the most sensitive to reduced shelf life from lighting and heat.
All food display lighting causes surface heating and promotes the photochemical process that contribute discoloration, oxidation (i.e., drying), and food borne pathogen growth. The brighter the light the greater the damage. As such, display lighting and ambient light around the display cabinet may be a source of damage to the safety and appearance of the products the seller is trying to merchandise. Desirably, a refrigerated merchandise display case would minimize harmful glaring light reaching the food product without detracting from the visibility of the product promoted in the display case.
Typically, food products in the refrigerated display case are illuminated by ambient daylight and by artificial lighting (e.g., fluorescent and incandescent lights) that is in the store (and exterior to the display case) and inside the display case. In some applications, the artificial lighting hurts a fresh merchandise presentation by overpowering a display case with glaring light, causing products to appear washed out and unattractive. Energy in the form of sunlight has several components: infrared, visible, and ultraviolet. The ultraviolet has the highest energy and the greatest potential for damaging sensitive products.
Radiation from lighting works directly against the moisture and temperature controls in refrigerated display cases, dehydrating, oxidating, and heating merchandise through invisible wavelengths. Studies show that lighting produces several types of radiation that can be damaging to specific products. Ultraviolet and infrared radiation, for example, is associated with surface drying and internal heating of merchandise. Further, certain parts of the visible spectrum, in particular those emphasized by regular fluorescents, can have damaging effects on fresh products, such as meat, where bacterial growth is a major concern.
An object of this invention is the provision of a refrigerated merchandising display case for increasing the shelf life of perishable foods in the display case and exposed to glaring ambient and ultraviolet light sources by inhibiting the light from entering the viewing panel of the display case and reaching the food, causing the foods to appear washed out and unattractive.
An object of this invention is a refrigerated merchandising display case and a transparent filter arrangement therefor that enables the merchandiser to block, or at least substantially reduce, most of the ultraviolet and infrared radiation that might otherwise reach sensitive food products. The filter may comprise a thin sheet of polymeric material that is clear or tinted but enables a purchaser to clearly discern articles in the display case.
Advantageously, reduction of harmful UV rays translates into longer shelf life and pleasing appearance for the items displayed.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a refrigerated display case having an arrangement for conditioning light which reaches prepared food products in the display case, which promotes superior presentation with extended freshness, whereby to help the merchandiser to increase purchases based on eye appeal.
Although intended to promote sales of prepared food, an object of this invention is the provision light filtering in a refrigerated merchandise display case to promote the sales of fresh deli meat, such as beef, seafood, and poultry, salads, bakery goods, and floral items, to name a few.
An advantage of filtering harmful and damaging light from refrigerated food products is reduced shrinkage and extended shelf life without having to replace light sources. Reduced shrinkage, discoloration, and drying out of packaged food products correlates into fewer items that are thrown out due to drying or other damage.
Another object of this invention is a display case, which includes a fluorescent light source for illuminating perishable and non-perishable foods and an arrangement for filtering UV energy from the light source from reaching the perishable foods. The UV filter is preferably a thin polymeric sheet of transparent film, whether tinted or clear.
A related object is the provision of a display case exposed to ambient lighting and having a viewing panel for viewing perishable and non-perishable foods within the case, and a color filter selectively attached to the viewing panel for inhibiting the ambient light from reaching the perishable foods.